MA-04X Zakrello
The MA-04X Zakrello is a Zeon prototype mobile armor from One Year War, it is featured in Mobile Suit Gundam TV series. Technology & Combat Characteristics The experimental Zakrello was one of the earliest mobile armors developed by the Principality of Zeon. It had two huge thruster nacelles which gave it tremendous speed and acceleration, making it extremely fast. In terms of close-combat weapons, it mounted two giant heated blades for cutting attacks. For heavy firepower, it was equipped with a scattering mega particle cannon, which was mounted in the 'mouth' of the mobile armor. Finally, it has a pair of 4-tube missile launchers on its sides. However, despite being very fast, the MA lacked agility, making it unable to dodge attacks effectively. Armaments ;*Scattering Mega Particle Cannon :Located within the "mouth" of the Zakrello is a scattering mega particle cannon. While capable of firing a powerful beam capable of sinking a Salamis-class ship in a single concentrated hit, the scattering nature of the beam makes it possible to engage multiple enemies at once. ;*Heat Nata :The heat natas are the MA's only form of melee weaponry. These large, sharp, sickle-like blades are heated to high temperatures in order to increase their cutting capacity, and can cause massive damage to any MS caught by them. ;*4-tube Missile Launcher :The two 4-tube missile launchers are mounted on each of the MA's "waists" to serve as secondary weapons in situations when the cannon is in the process of charging or is ineffective against an opponent. History The MA-04X Zakrello makes a very brief appearance following the destruction of MA-05 Bigro. The Zakrello, piloted by Dimitri, engages White Base's mobile suits in order to avenge Tokwan, the Bigro's fallen pilot, but is quickly dispatched by Amuro Ray in the RX-78-2 Gundam. Variants ;*MAN-00X Bartizado ;*MAN-00X-2 Brawrello ;*MA-04X-3 Umgarna ;*Zakrello Kai ;*MA-04X Zakrello Rainer Cziommer Custom Picture Gallery MA-04X - Zakrello.jpg|Zakrello (illustrated by Kunio Okawara) Zakrello-2.jpg|Zakrello (Okawara illustration): side profile and mouth details Fact File.jpeg|Zakurello (illustrated by Takuya Io) Zakrello Kondo.jpeg|Zakrello (illustrated by Kazuhisa Kondo) SD MA-04X_Zakrello.jpg|SD MA-04X Zakrello as featured in SD Gundam G Generation Wars ZU098.jpg|Zakuello as featured in Gundam War card game MS ERA Zakrello60001.jpg|Zakrello and Bigro as featured in MS Era pictorial zakrello (3).jpg|Zakrello (from Gundam Perfect File) MML2Mega.png|Mega Man Volnutt's Texture featuring a drawing of the suit. Zakrello-parody.jpg GG-3wwhR4I.jpg|The Zakrello Squadron as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Gihren’s Greed (notice the two custom units). Mobile Gunpla Builders G Zakrello.jpg|The "Dendrobrium Zakrello" as seen on Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G. rainerzakrello.jpg|Zakrello (Rainer Cziommer Custom) as seen on Gundam Build Fighters TV series Zakrello Cziomer.jpg|"1/144 HGUC Zakrello (Rainer Cziommer Custom)" as seen on Gundam Build Fighters Try Gunpla OldZakrello.jpg|1/250 & 1/550 Original MA-04X Zakrello model kit (1982): box art Char Zakrello.jpg|Unknown scale Zakrello (Char Aznable color; non-canon) Action Figures MSiA_ma04x_p01_Asian_Zakrello_JohnnyRiddenGelgoog_front.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "MA-04X Zakrello & MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden Custom)" double set (Asian release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_ma04x_p02_Asian_Zakrello_JohnnyRiddenGelgoog_back.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MA-04X Zakrello & MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden Custom)" double set (Asian release; 2002): package rear view. MSiA_ma04x_p04_USA_Zakrello_GelgoogCannon_front.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MA-04X Zakrello & MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon" double set (North American release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_ma04x_p05_USA_Zakrello_GelgoogCannon_back.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MA-04X Zakrello & MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon" double set (North American release; 2002): package rear view. Notes and Trivia *In Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G Part C, a Zakrello is seen with an MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type in its 'mouth' in place of the scattering mega particle cannon, as well as other mounted equipment features, and challenges an RX-78GP03 Gundam "Dendrobrium" mobile armor. The Zakrello supposedly acts as a makeshift Dendrobrium-esque mobile armor in this form. *In Mega Man Legends 2, Mega Man's textures have a hidden image of the Zakrello talking with an unknown character. The mobile armor says "leftover space. Hmm... What should I do." "Why not draw something?" is the unknown character's response. *In Mobile Suit Gundam: Gihren's Ambition, if the player chooses to mass-produce the Zakrello, there is a scene depicting a large amount of them, including what appears to be two custom units: One of them in a light-red color, and the other in a blue color with Ramba Ral's personal symbol. *From SD Gundam G Generation Spirits onward, the Zakrello uses the updated design instead the original one with fly-like eyes. *While Rainer Cziommer's Zakrello Gunpla is depicted as being a HGUC 1/144 scale model in the Gundam Build Fighters TV series, no actual 1/144 scale HGUC series model kit of the Zakrello was ever released in real life. Zakrello-1.jpg|An updated look for Zakrello. External links *MA-04X Zakrello on MAHQ.net Navigation ja:MA-04X ザクレロ Category:Zeon Mobile Armor